Alison Patterson
Alison Patterson was a recurring c haracter from 1988-1989. She first appeared Episode 25 (19 February 1988) and last appeared in Episode 249 (23 February 1989), appearing in 58 episodes in total. She attended Summer Bay High and picked on Carly Morris, Roo Stewart and Bobby Simpson. She was bitchy, manipulative and always liked to cause trouble. Though, on some rare occasions she had a soft side. Alison was played by Kathryn Ridley. Biography Backstory Alison Patterson was born in 1970 to Tim Patterson and his wife Helen Patterson. She had a brother Mav Patterson and two younger sisters Kim Patterson and Skye Patterson. Alison's uncle Ralph Patterson had a son Vinnie Patterson around the same time Alison's parents had Kim. Alison went to school at Summer Bay High and gained a reputation as being a school bitch. She was in the same class as Carly Morris, Roo Stewart and Bobby Simpson. Alison was also best friends with Judith Staples. Alison may have known Travis Nash and Donna Bishop. 1988-1989 In February 1988, Alison bega n harassing Bobby Simpson, Carly Morris and Roo Stewart. Alison makes public Donald Fisher's love note to Ailsa Hogan. Bobby Simpson threatens her with violence if she steps out of line again. She later taunts Carly about her rape and her failed modelling career. This leads to Alison getting a cake in her face. In August 1988 she mocks the death of Alan Fisher and Bobby attacks her in class, resulting in her getting many detentions. Alison leaves school and gets a job working for Gordon Macklin at their Summer Bay office. She later tricks Lance Smart into buying her an expensive dress by pretending to fancy him. Carly arrives wearing the same dress and Alison is upset so she asks Lance to buy her a car instead. He does so, but only it is a toy. Alison then tries to put itching powder in Bobby's dress but it backfires. Alison left the Macklin Corporation and returned to school. She saw Gary Samuels stealing a cheque book and blackmailed him into dumping Carly or she would tell Bob Barnett. Gary's brother Jeff Samuels is told and he warns Alison off. Alison begins dating Matt Wilson. Alison later reveals the source that Morag Bellingham is Bobby's birth mother. She is dumped by Matt. Alison continues to make herself quite unpopular in Summer Bay, she gets doused in mud by Lance and Martin and thrown in the sea by Roo. Feeling isolated due to her attitude, Alison then leaves Summer Bay for the city in February 1989, never to return. Many residents of Summer Bay breathed a huge sigh of relief, especially Bobby and Carly. Alison's reign of bitchiness and terror was over. The bitch had left the area for good. After leaving Summer Bay in 1989 In 2000, she was heard to be working at a radio station in Armidale, NSW, indicating she has grown up a lot since she left the bay. As of 2015, Alison's whereabouts are unknown. She would be 45 now. She may have married by now and had children. Her first cousin once removed, VJ Patterson still lives in Summer Bay. Memorable info Birthday: 1970 Full Name: Alison Patterson Alison's first 20 or so appearances were spread out over 100 episodes, but by September 1988, her appearances became more frequent until she left in February 1989. The time between her first and last appearance is just over a year. On a personal note, I would say Alison is one of the best supprting characters in the Home And Away series. Personality Alison Patterson - Queen Bitch of Summer Bay High 1988. She certainly did live up to that in that year. Alison loved spreading vicious rumours and thrived on grassing up other schoolmates. One time in September 1988, Alison saw Bobby sneak out of class to go and see Frank Morgan, and Alison wasted no time in letting Flathead know. Her biggest scheme was revealing Donald's one time crush on Ailsa Hogan. In February 1989, Summer Bay certainly did breathe a sigh of relief when Alison, alienated by the community, moved away from the area, never to return. Despite her bitchy tendencies, Alison did occasionally show her softer side. Family Father Tim Patterson Mother Helen Patterson Siblings Mav Patterson, Kim Patterson, Skye Patterson Uncles Ralph Patterson First cousins Vinnie Patterson First Cousins Once Removed VJ Patterson See also *Alison Patterson - List of appearances *Patterson Family Tree Gallery H&a bozza vs alison.png|Alison gets on the wrong side of Bobby Simpson. H&a alison patterson.png|Alison in 1989. H&a alison close up.png|Sexy Alison in 1988. H&a ep 236.png|Bobby drags Alison down to the sea. H&a ep 239.png|Roo throws Alison into the sea. H&a ep 161.png|Yet another Alison and Bobby altercation, August 1988. Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:Patterson family. Category:Macklin Group employees. Category:Radio station workers. Category:Home And Away bad girls. Category:1970 births. Category:Home And Away gossips.